


falling for you, for all to see

by thetrashlord



Series: an unexpected, undeniable combination [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Night, Pack Bonding, Pack Movie Nights, Post-Canon, and also, but it's mainly all fluff, like it's pretty much all fluff, so angst if you squint, the M is just cause they make out for a bit towards the start, there is some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashlord/pseuds/thetrashlord
Summary: Liam and Theo have been in a relationship for a month now - ever since that day at the hospital.They've been keeping it fairly quiet, but decide it's finally time to tell Scott and the rest of the pack, planning on springing it on them just before a movie night.(in my mind it's a sequel to 'You Care, Don't You?' but they can be read separately.)





	falling for you, for all to see

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, they're so cute i can't stop writing about them
> 
> i'd love to hear what y'all think,  
> and you can hit me up on tumblr @banesmagnvs :)

“Fuck I just…” Liam paced back and forth in his bedroom, “What are they going to say? What if they freak out?”

Liam and Theo had finally decided that it was time to tell the others about their relationship, and both were feeling the weight of all the possible ways the pack might react, good and bad – predominantly focusing on the bad.

“Hey, calm down, it’ll be fine. It might take them a little while to wrap their heads around, but they care about you enough to support your decisions,” said Theo, sitting up from where he had been lying back on Liam’s bed. “Besides, I’m pretty sure they don’t completely hate my guts anymore…”

“Yeah but…” Liam winced. “I mean I’m fairly sure some of them still hate you.” 

“Mmm, Stiles probably isn’t a fan…” Theo guessed, “And yeah Malia definitely hates me still.”

“But that's okay. I don’t care what _they_ think,” said Liam, still pacing. “I care what _Mason_ thinks, and I… I –“

“You care what Scott thinks,” Theo put plainly.

Liam turned slowly to face his boyfriend, biting his lip.

“I mean, yeah. Scott’s my alpha… and well… he’s Scott... Of course I care.”

Theo met his eyes. He knew that this had been troubling his boyfriend. They had only been together for a month – since that day at the hospital – but they could read each other well. 

“Scott doesn’t trust me, but he doesn’t hate me either,” said Theo slowly, “He does trust you though. He should trust in your choices too, and if it helps… I’m pretty sure Mason already knows.”

Liam laughed, thinking of all Mason’s subtle hinting and knowing glances, “Yeah, you’re probably right about that last bit at least.”

Liam sat down on the bed next to Theo, resting a hand on Theo’s upper arm, and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. A small smile lingered on Theo’s expression as they pulled apart.

“Hey, I need you to know that…” Liam trailed off, his fingers trailing down Theo’s arm to squeeze the older boy’s hand. “Their opinions _do_ matter to me but… Nothing they could ever say is going to change the way I feel about you. Okay?” 

Liam could tell from the way Theo’s eyes flickered that he had needed to hear Liam say this. That despite his reservations – and the knowledge that Liam had no way of knowing that for sure - Theo wanted to believe it. Theo had come to care greatly about Liam over the past few months, and the month they had spent in an actual relationship had only strengthened his feelings for the other boy.

“Okay,” He replied, biting his lip as his gaze flickered down to Liam’s mouth, then back up to Liam’s eyes.

Liam swallowed, still hovering close to Theo, “Then let’s do this.”

“Okay,” Theo echoed his previous words, only half paying attention now that Liam’s face was so close.

He pulled Liam towards him and their lips met once more. Liam quickly took control of the kiss, silently reassuring his boyfriend that they _would be_ okay _._ He poured all of his doubts and fears into it, in the knowledge that Theo was the one thing he could be sure of – the one aspect of his life that somehow made perfect sense. 

Liam gripped Theo’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss, moaning softly as their tongues slipped together. This was something that Liam would never get used to, and never grow tired of. Theo was simply magnetic, and each kiss, each small touch, drew Liam to him more and more.

Theo rested his hands on Liam’s waist, eagerly surrendering to his boyfriend’s will. Liam tilted Theo’s chin up so that their lips remained pressed together as he climbed into Theo’s lap, straddling him. They were the perfect team in every sense, moving almost as one - trusting each other implicitly.

They pulled apart for a second, and Liam took the opportunity to rid Theo of his shirt, running fingers down the older boy’s back.

Theo panted into Liam’s neck, before refocusing his attention and placing kisses along his boyfriend’s jaw, his hands simultaneously working to unbutton Liam’s shirt. He just needed to be closer, and consequently made an annoyingly unsuccessful attempt at tugging Liam’s shirt off. The little sounds coming from Liam’s mouth were driving Theo crazy, and he disgruntledly pulled back to allow Liam to properly remove his own shirt.

Liam snorted, finding his boyfriend’s persistence endearing. He pushed the older boy backwards so that Theo lay on his back and kissed him once again. It was like they had forgotten about the world around them, and the two of them were all that remained. 

Theo smiled softly into the kiss, and whilst he still couldn’t quite fathom exactly how his boyfriend had managed to render him so completely vulnerable, he knew that he was happy with Liam – far happier than he had ever been before. Because of this, he couldn’t find it in himself to care or feel self-conscious about his vulnerability, instead laying himself completely bare, having complete trust in his boyfriend.

Liam kissed along Theo’s collarbone and the older boy’s breath hitched. He tilted his hips up slightly to grind into the other boy, who more-than–willingly pressed back against him, shifting one leg between Theo’s.

“Fuck Liam…” Theo murmured, running his hands down Liam’s sides to grip tightly at his boyfriend’s waist before reluctantly continuing. “Liam, we need to stop. We're going over to Scott's house. We were going to tell everyone tonight -”

“I don’t want to go anymore,” Liam groaned into the other boy’s neck. “I want to stay here with you.”

“Trust me, I would _love_ to stay here…” Theo replied shakily, pressing one last soft but lingering kiss to the side of Liam’s mouth, “but we were literally just discussing how much this means to you… and to me too.” 

At this remark, Liam rolled onto his back with a sigh.

“I suppose you’re right.”

After a second, Theo smirked, “When am I ever not right?”

Liam rolled his eyes, swatting his boyfriend’s chest playfully.

“Yeah well, you may be right, but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.”

Theo laughed at that, rolling onto his side to face Liam, “Aw I’m sure we’ll have time to continue this later.” 

“Mmm, we’d better,” muttered Liam, hesitating for a second before dragging his boyfriend's mouth to meet his once more.

Theo laughed into the kiss, which he had eagerly returned for a few seconds, before pulling back. 

“Dude we’re going to be so late,” Theo chuckled, and started to get up.

“Alright,” Liam sighed. “Let’s go get ready then.”

The corner of Theo’s mouth tilted upwards, “Want to join me in the shower?”

Liam bit his lip for a second, knowing that it would hardly be an efficient course of action. However, he really didn’t have it in him to protest against the suggestion.

“If we’re like an hour late, it’s totally your fault,” whispered Liam.

“I guess I can live with that,” replied Theo, lacing their fingers together and pulling Liam towards the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

All things considered, they weren’t _that_ late.

Stiles was back in Beacon Hills for the weekend and they were all hanging out at Scott’s house for a movie night. It wasn’t the first time they'd all hung out like this in the past few weeks, and the pack was finally beginning to accept Theo’s increasingly frequent presence. However, knowing this still didn’t help ease either of their nerves.

It was no secret that the two of them had grown closer – Theo had been crashing at Liam’s house whilst he found a place to stay - but they certainly hadn’t been entirely honest about the true extent of their relationship. 

So it came as quite a shock to them at the overall absence of shock that followed Liam’s confession to the pack that night.

Theo had given him a small smile of encouragement, squeezing Liam’s hand as the younger boy addressed their friends.

“Uh guys, it’s probably about time that we tell you that…” Liam had started, rambling slightly. “Theo and I – well we’re more than just friends. I know you guys still don’t totally trust him – and that’s fair enough, he’s done a lot of shit –“

Theo had been about to object, but Liam gave him a stern glance.

Unable to resist rolling his eyes slightly, Theo had conceded, “I suppose that’s fair.”

The corner of Liam’s mouth had twitched upwards as he continued, “I trust him, I really do – and I care about him too.”

“I should hope so,” Theo had smirked. “I am your boyfriend after all.”

At these words, Lydia had let out a small giggle.

The tension that had previously filled the room seemed to crumble quite quickly after that.

“Finally dude, I was wondering when you’d tell me,” Mason stepped forward, wrapping Liam in a tight hug. Liam laughed, somewhat relieved, but sobered when he met Scott’s eyes over Mason’s shoulder. Scott was unreadable – clearly deep in thought.

Malia nudged Scott’s side, whispering, “I told you so.”

“Wait a second,” interrupted Stiles. “Am I the only one who didn’t already know about this?” 

Theo looked back at Stiles in slight bemusement, before glancing over at Liam.

The younger boy offered him a soft smile, stepping towards him and linking their hands together.

Whilst Scott observed the pair calmly, Stiles seemed less relaxed about the development.

“You’re dating Theo. Theo _freaking_ Raeken. The dude who has literally tried to kill – or at least backstab - every single one of us since we met him what – a year? Two years ago?” Stiles exclaimed. “Why am I the only one who thinks that’s completely insane?”

Lydia placed a hand on Stiles’ arm, “Stiles… Theo _has_ helped us a lot lately… He’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad…?” Stiles echoed in disbelief.

Theo winced – he really couldn’t blame Stiles for that reaction, but it still didn’t make it any easier to hear. Theo knew he’d done a lot of shit in his life. He also knew that the most benevolent course of action would be to apologise and try to make up for everything, but if he was being honest, it was a topic he would generally prefer to avoid.

“Lydia’s right,” said Mason, wanting to show his support. “Theo has helped us, and he really does want to be better. He proved that to us at the hospital.”

Mason and Theo shared a meaningful nod – Mason’s being one of acknowledgment and acceptance, and Theo’s being one of thanks.

Corey wrapped an arm around Mason’s waist, clearly agreeing with his boyfriend’s sentiment. 

After smiling back at Corey for a second, Mason directed his words at Liam, “Dude… As long as you’re happy with him, then I’m happy for you too.”

Malia shuffled, somewhat uncomfortable with the heartfelt direction of the conversation.

“Cute… On that note, can we please watch a movie now?” she asked, not unkindly.

Scott finally seemed to collect his thoughts, placing a quick kiss to Malia’s cheek.

“Just give me a minute,” he whispered. After she conceded, Scott turned to Liam. “Can we talk for a second?”

Liam him gave a small nod of agreement, before glancing up at his boyfriend, who squeezed the younger boy’s hand once more in reassurance. After returning the gesture, Liam teared his eyes away and followed Scott into the adjacent room.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Liam left, Stiles turned to confront Theo.

“What are you playing at?”

Theo flinched a little, before raising his eyebrows towards Stiles, “What?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Come on. You mean to tell us that you genuinely care about Liam – that you actually have a heart? You seriously want me to believe that you are going to be good for him?”

Theo has seen this side of Stiles before – aggressive, protective – and he knew that Stiles only wanted to make sure Liam wouldn’t get hurt. To his credit, protecting Liam Dunbar was definitely a worthwhile cause in Theo’s eyes.

“Trust me Stiles,” replied Theo, purposefully ignoring Stiles’ slight snort at these words. “I of all people know that Liam deserves someone better than me. In fact, I’ve made a point of telling him that – several times – but he’s a stubborn guy, and believe it or not, I like him, and…”

Theo paused in consideration before continuing shakily, gaining a bitter sense of confidence as he spoke, “Well honestly… It would break me to lose him, and whilst I obviously don’t deserve him, it’s not like I’ve ever pretended to be anything but selfish… Actually no, I did pretend that, didn’t I? The point is, I swear I’m not going to hurt Liam – not if I can help it anyway.” 

Stiles appeared somewhat stunned, not quite knowing how to respond to Theo’s words.

Malia still looked someone critical, standing with her arms folded and her eyebrows raised, but she remained silent.

There was still a lingering sense tension in the air, and after a brief moment, Corey made the decision to break it.

“Damn, that was actually really sweet coming from you,” he commented.

Mason seemed to agree.

“Dude if you hurt my best friend, I’ll kill you,” Mason started, “But I know he’s been super happy lately – he really, _really_ likes you.”

Theo smirked, “Well I really really like him too.”

Mason laughed at that, “Yeah, I can tell.”

Theo bit his lip, dipping his head, unable to stop the small smile and flush of pink transforming his face.

Stiles and Malia glanced at each other in clear confusion, not quite able to process that this was actually happening. Sure, Malia had guessed there was something going on between the two of them, but the fact that _Theo Raeken_ was standing in front of her all doped up on love… Nothing could have ever prepared her for that sight.

Lydia however, seemed to find the situation quite amusing. She was hardly the biggest fan of Theo, but there was no denying that he was utterly infatuated with the younger boy – she had been watching him quite carefully earlier. Theo was unmistakably smitten, and Lydia was at least prepared to give him another chance.

“Well I’m definitely in the mood for romance now,” she remarked, clearly using the situation to her advantage when she continued. “How does the Notebook sound to everybody?”

 Theo sent her an appreciative smile for changing the subject, and Stiles finally gave in, resigning instead to wrap an arm around Lydia’s waist.

“That movie always turns me into such a sap,” he grumbled into her shoulder.

Lydia laughed, pressing a light kiss to his forehead, “Well I think it’s endearing that you cry every time we watch it together.”

Theo snorted.

“Hey,” said Stiles defensively, directing his attention at Theo now. “You won’t be so dismissive when your heart gets broken into a million little pieces later on.”

Theo rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he replied, “We’ll have to see about that.”

As the others kept chatting, Theo couldn’t help but tune into Liam and Scott’s conversation in the other room. Not knowing how Scott was going to react had been playing at his nerves, and listening in was too tempting to resist.

 

_“Just… are you sure you’re happy?” Scott was saying._

_“I’m sure Scott. I know who he is, what he’s done,” Theo heard Liam reply. “But he’s not that same person anymore. He’s different, he really is. He's no hero, but he cares, and he’s become someone I care about… so, so much.”_

_“Okay… I believe you.” Scott said plainly. “I mean, it’s not easy to wrap my head around – Theo has quite the history but… I know that people can change, even people like Theo. From what I’ve seen over the past month or so, he really does care about you, so I guess… I’m happy for you guys.”_

_“Thanks,” Liam replied and Theo could hear the relief in his boyfriend’s voice._

Moments later, Scott and Liam came back into the living room. Liam shot Theo a little smile, hanging back a little as Scott headed straight over to Theo. 

Theo stared back at Scott as he approached him. He waited patiently, raising his eyebrows slightly, curious.

Scott stopped in front of Theo and sighed, “Look I swear, if you hurt him -”

“- Then trust me, I’ll be first in line to kick my own ass,” Theo interrupted, holding Scott’s steady gaze, “but you’re welcome to have second place – provided Mason doesn’t get there first.”

Scott’s mouth upturned slightly, “Alright, I’ll hold you to that.”

"I’m counting on it.”

After this statement Scott gave Theo a nod of understanding, before joining his girlfriend on the couch where she now sat.

Theo’s eyes met Liam’s and his face transformed into an easy grin. Liam walked closer and wrapped him in a tight hug. Theo’s arms immediately encircled Liam’s waist, pulling his boyfriend closer at first, before pulling back, conscious of the others presence.

“All things considered, I think that went pretty well,” Theo murmured.

“Yeah,” Liam smiled, lacing their fingers together. “Yeah I think it did too.”

After planting a light kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, Liam pulled Theo towards the couch, and they finally settled down to watch the movie with the others. Liam’s arm wrapped around Theo, and Theo’s head rested on Liam’s chest as they shifted closer together. 

Despite being somewhat distracted by the close proximity of his boyfriend at times, Theo decided that The Notebook was actually pretty good, and if he shed a tear or two towards the end, Stiles wouldn’t be any the wiser. Liam had noticed of course, chuckling softly and brushing his fingers through Theo’s hair to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Who knew you were such a softie,” Liam teased in a whisper.

“Shut up, you,” Theo rolled his eyes, still failing miserably at hiding his affection.

Liam’s eyes sparked, and Theo already realised his mistake.

“Don’t say it…”

“Make me,” Liam whispered back triumphantly.

Theo elbowed him in the side in an attempt to make the younger boy stop giggling, but this only succeeded in making him laugh more.

Theo’s exasperation quickly diminished however and he wrapped his arm around his annoyingly-cute boyfriend.

Theo chuckled softly, “Maybe later.” 

As Lydia started playing a second movie – some random superhero film that Stiles had picked out – Malia shushed them. She was characteristically aggressive when it came to movie-watching conduct, so Liam and Theo thought it best to be quiet. They curled up on the couch and Liam rested his head in the crook of Theo’s neck.

By the time the movie finished, they were all half asleep – or in some cases, completely asleep.

Stiles – who was perpetually exhausted - had fallen asleep in Lydia’s lap halfway through the movie. She had run her fingers through his hair absentmindedly for a while, before inevitably drifting off soon after the movie finished. Scott was still whispering something to a very-sleepy Malia on the other side of the room, and Mason and Corey seemed to be having a quiet but enthusiastic discussion about the film where they lay on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. 

Liam snuggled closer to Theo, playing with the other boy’s fingers, “Mmm you’re warm, and you smell nice. Have I ever mentioned you smell nice?”

“Once or twice yeah,” Theo smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s forehead. Liam’s tendency to get sappy when he was sleepy was one of Theo’s favourite things about his boyfriend. 

“Good,” Liam mumbled. “I love the way you smell. I love so many things about you, you know…”

Theo’s breath hitched – this was bordering on a subject they had never approached before.

Before Theo could figure out how to respond, Liam’s breathing steadied, drifting off to sleep and leaving Theo alone with his thoughts.

 

_Love… He really was starting to fall in love with this kid, wasn’t he?_

_It seemed so fast, but he couldn’t deny it was true._

_Well, they had been through a lot more than any normal couple…_

_They had also spent a lot more time together than any normal couple would have by now…_

_They certainly knew each other better than most would – warts and all._

_So perhaps it did make sense._

As he watched his sleeping boyfriend, Theo’s face broke into a small grin, exhaling with an almost relieved laugh.

He knew he was falling hard for Liam, and it was a prospect that – despite being absolutely terrifying – excited him beyond belief.

 

* * *

 

Scott had been watching Theo out of the corner of his eye, and couldn’t help but smile when he saw a gentler side of Theo shining through his usual mask of confidence. Theo was looking at his sleeping boyfriend as if he were the sun, the moon and the stars all at once. The older boy shifted slightly so that Liam was lying at a more comfortable angle, and it was this sight that finally convinced Scott that Liam was right – Theo really did care.

Theo and Liam… a few months ago, Scott never would have believed it – or have been remotely okay with it for that matter. But sometimes the most unexpected, most implausible combinations were the ones that made the most sense. Love was funny that way – and he knew from experience. His relationship with Malia certainly wasn’t one he had seen coming, but it had taken a life of its own and developed into something that meant the world to him now, and he supposed it was a similar situation when it came to Liam and Theo. A love like that - one that came on like a storm, changing the course of everything… 

Even someone like Theo couldn’t stand in the way of something like that...

Maybe those two would prove to be right for each other after all.


End file.
